


Swan Song

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Swan Song

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Swan Song by Dr Ruthless

Disclaimer: They followed me home...can I keep them? huh? Can I?  
Rated: Sublimely NC17....much M/M sex in here...as if you didn't know.  
Spoilers? Nope..nothing..  
Beta? Think anyone would touch this? Not a one...all my own goofs!  
Thank you to Orithain who was a very unromantic Mulder for Alex to spin tales for. He has his work cut out, poor Alex.  
Feedback? <whimper> need feedback...really need feedback, and I'm not too proud to beg. is the place. 

* * *

Swan Song  
by Dr Ruthless

Mulder: ok, tell your tale, Alex 

Alex: I'm getting these vibes now from my homeland. Russia's a place where legend and reality walk hand in hand. You know that? Now, back in the time of Peter the Great, Fox was a wealthy landowner. He was born into the nobility, you see. He had a house in Moskva, and a dacha in the country, on the shores of the Black Sea, and though he spent most of his time at court (he was the Tsar's advisor) one summer he had a yearning to go into the country. 

He had spent years fighting for the Tsar, his master. He was a clever strategist, you know, with more insight into the minds of his enemies than you could possibly imagine. It was uncanny how he could predict their behavior, and the Tsar valued him highly. However, he had been injured quite severely during the recent campaign, and as a result he had been ill for some time. They didn't understand sickness then the way they do now, and the leeches they had applied to his neck just hadn't taken away the headaches from which he was suffering. 

Mulder: He shoulda complained to his insurance carrier 

Alex:You know, next time you get a headache, I'm gonna try leeches. 

So, you have the Lord Fox, Voevoda of the Tsar's forces, repairing to the country to rest, take it easy and try to recover from his injury. He had been travelling many days, and knowing that he was close to his dacha at last, he had spent the afternoon hunting. Evening had drawn in on him before he knew it, and the man was tired, but happy to be close to home, knowing that tonight he would be sleeping in his own bed for the first time in weeks. 

Mulder: And who was waiting for him in that bed? 

Alex: No-one, that's the trouble. He was a lonely man. Now in Russia at that time we had a feudal system. The serfs who lived on the boyar's land were the property of the boyar, body and soul. It wasn't surprising that, drawing near to his dacha, as he spied a lusty young man cutting up logs for firewood, when the young man appealed to him in some wild, primeval fashion he didn't quite understand, he had his henchmen take him, bind him and throw him in the cart with the fruits of his afternoon's hunting. In vain did the young man protest that his mother was all alone and sick. He belonged to his lord and that was that. End of story. 

Mulder: hmm, let me guess. He had green eyes and dark hair? 

Alex: I think it's a safe bet, baby... Do you wanna tell it? No? Okay.... 

Upon arrival at the dacha, Fox summoned his retainers before him, and caused the groundsmen to be flogged. They had permitted his captive to use trees from his estate for firewood, and this was not something that he could tolerate. In vain did the groundsmen protest that they did not know the man, Fox's word was law. He was not a cruel man, you have to understand this, but we Russians are a savage race, and this is just the way of it. 

Mulder: ohh, show me how savage you can be, baby. 

Alex: Pretty damned, fucking savage, you'll see...Dismissing his housekeepers with their instructions, he had the lackeys that were with him bring in his captive. This they did, throwing him on his knees before his lord, where he crouched, hands bound behind him. 

Mulder: On his knees at Fox's feet? I like it already. 

Alex: He was bare chested, still sweating from his exertions and more than a little grimy, but his strong arms and well muscled chest gleamed in the faint light of candles in the dusk, and the face that stared up at him, arrogantly, had two of the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. They were huge, wide set under flying eyebrows, and fringed by the longest, thickest lashes Fox had ever seen. The tip-tilted nose and full lipped, finely sculpted mouth complemented each other in a face that stopped his heart for a moment, making him gasp. His chin was dark with stubble and he wore his hair in a long braid, caught at the nape of his neck with rope. Fox was enchanted. 

Alex: How do you like that? Think the long haired look would suit me? 

Mulder: I like being able to grab onto you, so yeah. 

Alex: You have a one track mind, I'm glad to say.... 

"Take him away and bathe him," came the command, and the insolent knave continued to give his lord and master a knowing look from his measuring eye, even as he was being dragged away by the lackeys. 

Mulder: What? why the fuck isn't Fox washing him himself? I like bathtubs! 

Alex: He doesn't do stuff like that...he's a lord, and besides, he hasn't had time to fall...he will some day, you'll see. Fox enjoyed a splendid dinner that night, though he ate sparingly. His mind was racing ahead to the delights he was to experience later that evening. At last the meal was done, and the servants dismissed leaving Fox to savour his plum brandy as he digested his meal. Finally, as anticipation became unbearable, he clapped his hands to summon his majordomo, who appeared on the bounce as he had a great aversion to being flogged. 

Alex: Fox was pleased that his encouragement had worked, and directed his majordomo to bring in his captive. The man was brought before him, walking slowly with his head held high. Fox could see that he had been scrubbed clean, and that there were new contusions on the tender skin of his back, a necklace of fresh bruises about his throat and a swelling on one perfect cheekbone. He roared with fury as he catalogued the man's injuries. 

Mulder: I'll bet our friendly woodsman would like to be flogged! 

Mulder: Yeah, who marked up my new toy? 

Alex: He wasn't too pleased right at that moment, I bet. 

Alex: As the lackeys cowered and cringed, his captive sneered, and when he ordered them off for a whipping, he laughed, a short, sharp, mirthless laugh that spoke to Fox of the man's muffled fury. 

Mulder: Awfully brazen for a serf 

Alex: Hee...You know me! 

He stepped up to the captive, whose hands were still bound behind him, and for the first time he touched the man's skin. It was cool and smooth, but the heat underlying sprang through to burn his fingertips. Fox caressed the strong chest, plucking at the dusky rose of his nipples while his prisoner remained silent, quiescent for now, though his chin was up, defiant and arrogant as he wordlessly disputed his master's ownership of him. 

Mulder: That won't last for long. 

Alex: He wore loose cotton pants, and Fox pulled the drawstring that held them closed, permitting them to fall loosely at the man's feet, leaving him standing naked before him. He was clad only in his hair, now loose, washed and brushed, hanging around his shoulders in a shining fall that touched the small of his back. 

Mulder: I'm getting hungry, baby 

Alex: Fox leaned forward to run a tongue over the man's chest, and saw his cock begin to twitch and lengthen. "What's your name, serf?" The words came from Fox's lips unbidden. What did he care for the stranger's name? He would call him what he willed. He would call him... 

Mulder: Love puppy? 

Alex: "Alex." The voice was throaty and quiet. Fox's skin thrilled as he listened to it, and he longed to hear it again, crying out in passion. 

"Alex, then. Do you know why you are here?" Fox's own voice was silky smooth, iced menace with a promise of dark depravity. The man shook his head. No, he did not know , and Fox seized his hair. 

"Speak. You will speak your answer," and again came the voice, rough and seductive. 

Mulder: Yeah, tell me 

Alex: "No. I don't know why you have taken me. I cannot be here at daybreak." 

Mulder: That's what he thinks! They'll still be fucking! 

Alex: You're very sure of yourself. 

Mulder: I'm very sure of green-eyed Russian insatiable sluts. My favorite species. 

Alex: For an answer, Fox pressed him down to his knees and took hold of his hair, threading his fingers through it until he held great swathes of silk in his hand. Tugging him this way and that, he forced the man Alex's head back until the long column of his throat was bared to him. Then, he dropped to his knees and began to lick the exposed skin, kissing and suckling on it, hands still buried in Alex's hair. 

Alex shook his head from side to side as Fox tasted and mouthed him, groaning a little. When Fox held him steady and covered Alex's lips with his own, a shudder went through him. As he thrust his tongue between the perfect lips in search of the honey within he felt an answering response from that of his captive, followed by a further response from the heavy penis that was steadily rising to press into him. 

Mulder: Shouldn't they move this to the bedroom? 

Alex: It's the lord's house, he can fuck wherever he wants to, but maybe you're right. They will in a minute. 

The kiss lengthened, and Fox could feel a sense of wonder at the thrills that sang through his system. He plundered that mouth under his, learning the softness of tissue, the strength and sharpness of white teeth and the sweetness of rapidly quickening breath. Releasing a hand from the man's hair, he encircled his waist and pulled him close to press against him, lips greedy on his, while he learned the supple curve of back and buttocks. 

Mulder: Forget the bedroom, forget the audience. He's not gonna wait! 

Alex: "If I were to set your hands free, do I have your word that you will not raise them against me?" He studied the green eyes as he murmured the question, tugging gently on the mane of hair he still held in his one hand. Alex nodded solemnly, and then recalled his previous directive. His voice rose again. "I promise." 

Mulder: I can think of better things to do with those hands. 

Alex: Fox took his knife from his belt and cut the rawhide bonds that held Alex's wrists, then took hold of the rough, callused hands, inspecting the damage to his wrists and laying kisses against the fine bones there. 

"Alex, you will grace my bed tonight." 

That's telling it like it is. 

Mulder: Like there was ever any doubt! 

Alex: At his command, the serf stood waiting as his lord and master first walked around him, inspecting the clean, muscled lines of his body. Then, and he began to remove his clothing, he heard the muted harshness of the moujhik's breathing. His cock pulsed as he hurried to bare himself for the interlude to come. 

Mulder: Yeah, hurry up already 

Alex: Naked at last, he stood, slim and straight. His body was whipcord strong from years of martial pursuits. He had lost weight during the time of his illness, and his ribs were visible under the milky skin scattered with dark hairs. Sleepy eyed and full lipped, he was beautiful, and the gasp that greeted him when he turned to face Alex told him so. His cock was shining with moisture as it stood out from between white thighs, and Alex's eyes were drawn to it as the two of them stood face to face. 

"Come now. It's time," murmured Fox's voice as he stepped forward to take the serf in his arms, shivering to feel the heated silk of nakedness against the length of him. The man, Alex, was quivering, unsure what he was permitted to do. His master drew back a little to say "There is no shame in this night. It's your duty to give me what pleasure you can, and you may find it for yourself if it pleases you." 

Mulder: "If"? 

Alex: Well he didn't know if it would be fun for Alex, and he didn't really care. He saw Alex as a possession. Heh! 

His words were enough, and Alex's arms came up to clasp Fox to him. Fingers trailing cunningly over craving flesh as he pulled his master's buttocks close with one hand, circling sweet fire in the motion of his hips, while the other arm snaked around Fox's shoulders to draw his lips in close enough for kissing. Fox sighed and closed his eyes as his body responded to the delights being offered by this strong, handsome plaything. 

Sharp teeth tugged at the angle of his jaw and nibbled his ear lobes before his mouth was claimed roughly by Alex, who was stroking him, touching, nipping, loving him. 

Mulder: Toys are a wonderful thing. 

Alex: He sank into sensation as the beautiful peasant worked his wicked magic with mouth and tongue, fingers and cock. He had wanted to penetrate this forest godling, but found himself being laid back on his bed, every nerve tingling as the man he ached to possess drew bright sparkles with his fingertips. 

He rolled him over to kneel between his knees as he swept his tongue up from the small of his back up to the back of his neck once, twice, and then lower. Then he parted Fox's cheeks and probing in with stiff tongue while Fox arched and screamed at the impossible delight his captive was affording him. You might say he had bitten off more than he could chew...:) 

Mulder: oh, I think Fox is enjoying what he's getting. You know you're going to act this out later, don't you? 

Alex: Hopefully... 

The feelings, liquid silver pouring through him, grew in intensity as Alex invaded him with his tongue. When Alex drew back on Fox's hips, shoving his blunt cock up inside him, he was so far gone he could only snuffle and quiver as heat, and sweat, and silken, slippery glide spun pleasure so intense it almost became pain. 

Mulder: Still think this is one hell of a brazen serf, but I'm sure Fox doesn't mind. 

Alex: He likes arrogant men called Alex, wouldn't you say? Then, in the poised moment as all the world bunched tight in his balls, his serf, his forest god, jamming into him, filling him utterly and completely with his velvet covered shaft, reached around to grasp the bruising hardness of him. Fox felt him squeezing and pulling the prickling lightning through from his balls to pour in endless waves of exquisite feeling as he hovered, gasping, trapped between one breath and the next. 

Caught in the pulsing surge as he discharged his seed over the other man's hand, he missed the low cry that gritted out from his serf as he reached his own climax, grinding in tight to empty himself into Fox. 

Mulder: Hmm, very nice. Round 2? 

Alex: Fox is only human, babe... 

He felt the ineffable weariness of the afterglow, and as he sagged forward, the heavy body of the man called Alex slumped over him. They lay, still joined, in gasping completion as Alex held him in his arms, and traced the down on the back of his neck with his tongue. 

Mulder: Alex would inspire superhuman recuperation, baby. 

Alex: Lying inside the circle of his peasant lover's strong arms, feeling his lips pressed against the nape of his neck, Fox forgot his injury, he forgot his status, and indeed everything that he was, as he was born anew. As he felt his lover slip from him, he turned to face him, smiling into limpid green eyes that were so beautiful they took away his breath and left him wordless. Nestling up against this man, he tucked his head in the hollow of his neck, closed his eyes, and slept at last. 

Mulder: And they lived happily ever after? 

Alex: Hell, no! This is a Russian story. You have to be patient, all is not as it appears. 

Awakening towards the dawn he felt the heat of his lover's skin pressed against his back. An arm was tucked around his waist, snugging him up against the man who lay behind him. Gently disengaging himself, he climbed out of the bed and lit a candle so he could see his way to use the chamber pot, before returning to lie alongside his new love. 

Mulder: oh wait, you said something about having to be gone before dawn. What's he gonna turn into? 

Alex: Watching him awaken, seeing the thick, dark fringe of lashes flicker and then blink before drawing apart to reveal shining eyes from which sleep was fleeing, Fox felt his heart rising to beat in his throat like a captive bird. This creature whose eyes were the colour of the forest from whence he came, was suddenly everything he had ever needed. 

"Good morning, Sacha," he whispered, awed by the beauty of the man who had made love to him so wonderfully. 

"Good morning, my lord. It's nearly time. I have to go." The husky voice stroked over Fox's skin like fine lace, giving him wild ideas of passionate acts he had never before contemplated. 

Mulder: As if! No way Fox's gonna let this one get away. 

Mulder: I'm feeling the urge to frolic in the forest. 

Alex: Hmmm...watch out for bears! :) Maybe I'd better come with you. 

"Shush! This is your home now, here beside me. You are special and I could never let you go." He leaned forward, brushing back locks of silky hair, and kissed the mouth that was opening to say something, flickering in with his tongue to tease, and catching his breath at the feeling the gesture caused inside him. He drew back for one second, repeating "I could never let you go," and then lips met lips again, and his thoughts were lost, drowned in the sudden sensuality and languid intimacy of their caresses. 

Mulder: They're gonna have trouble, aren't they? 

Alex: Of course, told you, it's Russian. 

Fox laid his lover open to him, tasting his mouth, his salty, sweat-slick chest, the downy hollow of his navel, and the sweet, biting taste of his penis. Taking the man's cock into his mouth, he suckled on it, reveling in the moans and twitches that provoked, and at length, sucking up the bitter fluid that jetted from him as he spent, groaning as he did so. 

Mulder: Hmm, I think Alex is getting an unfair share of the fun here. 

Alex: I should hope so...makes a change I might add, but Alex knows something Fox doesn't know. 

It seemed to Fox that he had never cared for anyone before in his life. It felt as though a door had opened to reveal to him everything that had been hidden from him until now. This man was his. He had to be. He suddenly needed to possess him utterly. 

Mulder: You are going to pay for that, baby! Just you wait and see. You're not gonna be able to walk tomorrow. I think Fox should leash him. 

Alex: LOL...Really? Can I have that in writing? 

Alex: This man was his. He had to be. He suddenly needed to possess him utterly He wanted to place his mark on him to know that he belonged to him completely. He crouched to place sucking bites on the insides of Alex's thighs leaving behind bruises that affirmed Fox's ownership. Then he knelt between the two thighs to pull Alex into his lap. 

Mulder: Mmm, show him who's boss, Fox. 

Alex: Using spittle to moisten his fingers he parted the firm buttocks and felt for the yielding centre, sinking his fingers into him until he could stretch him. He watched him for signs of arousal and prayed that he could make Alex feel the way he had felt the night before. 

Mulder: Aw, don't worry, Alex is easy. 

Alex: Alex moaned and writhed a little, settling onto Fox's fingers as Fox, new to this kind of love, probed for the instigator of the flashes of electric heaven he had experienced the night before. 

Mulder: We are definitely re-enacting this later. 

Alex: In a few minutes he had found it, watching avidly as Alex jerked and cried out. His cock began to twitch back to full arousal. 

Mulder: And??? 

Alex: Fox stroked that spot again and again, drinking in the sight of his lover in extremis. 

Mulder: I'm taking notes, baby. 

Alex: At last he had Alex sobbing wordlessly, thrashing his head from side to side as the sensations overwhelmed him. Fox could stand to wait no more. 

Mulder: Give it to him, Fox. 

Alex: Peeling back his foreskin he smeared it with sweet oil before placing it against Alex and pressing home.... This is really boring, don't you think? Shall I stop? 

Mulder: Do you want me to kill you? 

Alex: Alex clutched at his cock, but Fox brushed away his hand, laying hold of it himself and pumping it as he thrust in...and in...and in. 

Mulder: I gather he was well endowed. 

Alex: You know how you are, babe...tonsillectomies from the other end! 

It was soon over. The cries that Alex gave as he came yet again, and the hard pulse of muscles clasping Fox's cock were enough to send him spurting into the slick heat of his lover's ass. 

Mulder: I love that ass. 

Alex: Fox took up a handful of Alex's silken hair and pressed his face into it, inhaling the scents of summer in the forest and murmuring words of love. 

Alex struggled in his arms. "My lord. I must leave. I will see you in darkness, but now I must go." 

Mulder: So now Fox wants to know why. I know I would. 

Alex: As Fox attempted to hold him, the serf screamed once, and Fox believed he had heard a soul in torment. Then he struggled free, kissed the lips of the dumbfounded Fox, raced to draw back the curtains, opened the window and dove through it into the growing blush of the dawn, as naked as the day he was born. 

Fox leaped to follow, but arriving at the window all he could see against the beginnings of the day was a swan in flight, high over the trees at the end of his gardens. Shaking his head, he turned back to survey the wreckage of his bed. 

Mulder: A swan, huh? Are you implying that you're bird-brained? 

Alex: His broad brow furrowed as he leaned forward to pluck from the pillow a single, white feather. 

Note that I'm ignoring that last remark. 

Mulder: shouldn't it be black, considering the source? 

Alex: I have a gun.... 

Mulder: So do I baby. 

Mulder: Wanna compare 'em? 

Alex: Hush..I'm setting a mood here. 

Mulder: No way he didn't go looking for him! 

Alex: Fox spent the day in a daze, recalling the feel of Alex's strong, golden body against his, and the touch of his silken hair on his skin. 

He made no effort to send his retainers in search of him, praying that he would come back as he had promised. 

Mulder: Huh. I would go looking if I lost my Alex. 

Alex: In the afternoon he went out with his dogs, and by dusk he was returning with a nine point stag that he had shot 

Mulder: Hmm, well at least they'll be well fueled if Alex shows up. 

Alex: He directed his servants to prepare it for dinner. He made his way indoors then, feeling unaccountably lonely as his thoughts flew back to the night before. He sat looking out over his garden, watching moonlight tip the rippled waters of the Black Sea with silver, and hearing the nightbirds as they called mysteriously over his domain. 

Mulder: Aha, night time. Where's Alex? 

Alex: A fox, silver furred, slunk from shadow to shadow as he sat beside his open casement, and his thoughts were with it. 

Alex: Patience, lisa. 

Mulder: I'm very impatient when it comes to you. You know that, baby. 

Alex: Somehow, he felt trapped. A hand fell on his shoulder and he rose jerkily to his feet, fist balled to strike the person who had presumed to touch his person, and his face softened. 

Mulder: Alex in the shadows. What a surprise. 

Alex: It was Alex. He had returned and stood before him, as naked as when he had left. Mulder: 

Care to show me? 

Alex: "You came back! You came back to me." (he's observant, this Fox.) 

Mulder: I *still* have a gun you know. 

Alex: He forgot thet they were master and serf. He threw himself into the other man's arms, holding him tightly and kissing him, trying to bind the other man to him with invisible chains of love. At last, he turned to lay his cheek up against the deep chest of his beloved. 

Mulder: Someone should tell this guy that trying to hold an Alex is very difficult. 

Alex: "I can only come to you in darkness, Fox. It is not permitted that I stay with you by daylight." Fox ran searching hands over his lover, unsure what he meant. He was grateful that he had decided to return to him at all. Taking hold of the long hair with both hands, he drew Alex to him, and as their lips met, he knew that he had found his heaven. 

Mulder: Baby, I love you, but you're getting corny. 

Alex: For heaven's sakes...it's a poignant tale...behave. 

When he awoke the next morning, sated and purring, the sun shone brightly through the open window onto his bed and the only indication that Alex had been there was the indentation of his head on the pillow beside him. Of the man himself, there was no sign. Sighing, Fox arose to face his day, praying that night would come swiftly. 

Mulder: what, no feather today? 

Alex: After breakfast, he took his sword and his bow, called his two dogs, and went out after game, thinking to shoot a rabbit or two for use in the kitchen. Time passed like liquid honey, as the muted drone of insect life buzzed around him and the beauty of flower and leaf enchanted him. 

Mulder: I'd rather be enchanted by green eyes. 

Alex:He has to have a hobby...can't be fucking all the time. 

Towards evening, he still had no sight of any game, and had made his way down to walk along beside the sea. The lapping of water against the shore soothed him, and he knew that in another hour it would be dusk. 

Mulder: Hey, how's Alex gonna find him? 

Alex: Radar? 

He hoped that with the dusk his Alex would return to him once more. He had never been interested in sex before, and to think of nothing else, as seemed to be the case right now, was amazing to him. The man's sheer beauty, and the feel of his arms around him filled his thoughts. Fox could think of nothing else. 

Mulder: You seem fixated on this Alex's appearance, baby. We need to work on your modesty. 

Alex: I'm just telling it like it is, lover...want me to go on? 

The sun was low in the sky now, hanging like a red ball in a sky of pink and lilac, staining the clouds bloody as it plunged into the sea. 

Heh...poetry! 

Mulder: I like the poetry of two bodies entwined together. Get on with it. 

Alex: A single large bird, a swan, circled above him, and he drew his bow in a single smooth motion, aimed and fired. 

Mulder: Argh! Is he an idiot? Don't answer that! 

Alex: The swan gave a cry, and fell almost at his feet, and Fox drew his sword to dispatch it, noting where the arrow had pierced its wing. 

Mulder: Better change shape soon. 

Alex: As the last flash of the dying sun illuminated them, Fox raised his sword to plunge it into the swan, and cried out. 

Mulder: Well?? 

Alex: He froze as the transformation began. Wild eyed, he watched as the form lengthened and straightened to become his lover, his Alex, an arrow still piercing his shoulder. 

He fell to his knees then, words of love on his lips, and agony in his heart as he realised what he had done. He cradled the limp form of his beloved, kissing him endlessly and calling his name. His sword and bow forgotten as he worked to save his love. 

Mulder: Uh, a kiss will save him? 

Alex: When Alex opened his eyes, they were shocked, raw wounds in an anguished face. and Fox begged him then, begged his forgiveness, swore his love and promised never again to harm a living creature. 

Mulder: Hmm, their diet is gonna get pretty boring. 

Alex: Alex lay, unspeaking, listening for the longest time. Finally, smiling weakly at the devastated Fox, he reached up to touch his lips. 

"Take the arrow, Fox," and Fox reached to pull it from his lover's shoulder, turning his face from the dark, rich blood that flowed fresh from the wound he had caused. Kneeling, holding the arrow uncertainly, he waited. Alex opened eyes like bruises and smiled, pale lipped at him. 

"Thrust the arrow into your own shoulder, Fox." 

Mulder: What, no instant recovery? 

Mulder: Say what? 

Alex: For a moment the words didn't make sense, but as he processed them, he finally, fatalistically thrust the arrow into himself, past skin and through muscle, to pierce the joint of his shoulder, embracing the agony it caused him as a means of making reparation for his careless act. 

Mulder: Ok, he *is* an idiot. 

Alex: He pushed the arrow deep, and then ripped it free and threw it from him with a curse. 

Mulder: Yup, brain dead. 

Alex: Have you no romance? He is trying to atone.. 

Mulder: Build a church or something. Don't stick an arrow in yourself at the behest of someone you just shot. Idiot. 

Alex: You just don't deserve me... 

"The blood, Fox. Your blood and mine must mix," and with a cry that spoke of desolation and lost hope, Fox threw himself across his lover's body, applying wound to wound as if they were two mouths, permitting their blood to mingle. 

Mulder: You realize that's a rather disgusting analogy? And if I don't deserve you, Alex, no one does. Not to mention that I'd kill anyone who tried to take you. 

Alex: Dizzy with pain, he felt a strange force translocating him, disturbing each atom of him in some wild manner, and then Alex placed arms around him and he blacked out, knowing nothing more than the safety of being held by his lover. 

Mulder: Hmm, okay, so they're both injured and alone in the forest. Wolf dinner. 

Alex: Awakening in the morning, stiff, but no longer sore, with the sun on his back, he was astonished to see the green eyes of his love regarding him with a twinkle. 

Mulder: Aha! 

Alex: "Alex! It's daylight. How come you are still here with me?" The other man pulled him close, devouring his mouth with kisses until Fox gasped for breath. 

Mulder: Breathing is overrated. 

Alex: "Human now, Fox. I chose to be human and stay with you. Now I can be swan no more." Alex's rough voice was tender, and as Fox held him, he realised that they were no longer wounded. 

Mulder: Aw, they make such a cute couple. 

Alex: "You mean you will stay with me?" His joy transformed his face, and he was truly beautiful at that moment. Alex kissed him again. 

"Forever, Fox." 

There...what do ya think? 

Mulder: Cute. Who'll bear the heir? I like it. It's sweet. 

Alex: Alex has very long heir. 

Mulder: LOL 

 

The End   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sue aka Dr. Ruthless 

  
Archived: June 02, 2001 


End file.
